1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to an improved cleaning apparatus for cleaning surfaces. More particularly, it relates to an improved self-contained cleaning apparatus which has a washing element and a wiping element situated in a coincidentally spaced relation to one another such that a surface is cleaned by synchronized washing and wiping.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous cleaning devices have been developed over the years. However, all of these prior art devices have various shortcomings. For example, devices such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,469,594; 4,312,093; and 2,446,401 have a washing element and a wiping or squeegee element. The washing element is wetted by an external source of water or cleaning solution. Wetting can be accomplished in a number of ways, including, submersion in a source of liquid or wetting with a source of flowing water. The necessity of wetting the washing element makes these devices inconvenient to use and requires the use of additional equipment such as buckets and/or hoses.
Other cleaning devices, including those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,871,275; 3,549,265; 2,893,044; 2,746,071; 2,741,788; and Australian Patent No. 45,277/68, have a washing element, a wiping or squeegee element and an attachment means for attachment to an external water or cleaning solution source. The use of these cleaning devices is limited by the range of motion allowed by the length of tubing from the device to the external water or cleaning solution source. Further, the numerous connectors and hose junctions required for these devices to work limits their utility due to water leakage and loss of pressure during use.
Other cleaning devices, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,364,198; 4,778,301; and 2,037,349, have a liquid reservoir which is part of the device. These devices deliver liquid to a surface to be cleaned. Use of these devices oftentimes results in undesirable liquid consumption due to puddling and waste.
Still other cleaning devices, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,536,095; 5,054,945; 4,944,623; 3,837,747; 3,721,502; 3,118,166; 2,595,687; 2,722,701; 1,984,370; and 1,383,731, have a liquid reservoir which is part of the device for delivering liquid to a washing element and, with the exception of the devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,595,687 and 1,383,731, also have a wiping or squeegee element. Delivery of liquid to the washing elements of these devices can be problematic due to the complicated mechanics of many of the delivery means. In addition, none of these devices provide a means for synchronized washing and wiping of the surface being cleaned. The '166 patent teaches a device in which the liquid is continuously pumped through a center aperture directly to a surface being cleaned. The washing element of the '166 patent washing and wiping of the surface being cleaned is disclosed. The inventive cleaning apparatus has a hollow elongate tubular handle, which is also a liquid reservoir. The tubular handle has a manually operated liquid delivery means for delivering liquid to the washing element through a liquid distribution means enclosed within the washing element. The tubular handle typically threads into a housing in a fluid tight and releasable engagement. The housing contains a liquid delivery means such as a manually-operated pump which generally operates by squeezing a handle or pushing a button. On the discharge side of the housing which includes the pump is a support portion which holds the washing element and the wiping element. The washing and the wiping elements are oriented on the same side in an angular spaced relationship wherein each element is attached to a respective first and second portions of the support portion, the first and second portions merging with a base portion of the support portion to form a Y-shape configuration. The washing element extends horizontally across and beyond the first portion of the support portion and is in fluid communication with the liquid distribution means which is in fluid communication with the liquid delivery means and the liquid reservoir in the handle.
Fluid communication is typically accomplished with tubes and fittings wherein the liquid distribution means is typically a tee with perforated tubes extending in both directions within the washing element. A tube is connected to the tee and extends within the support portion to the discharge connection on the manually operated liquid delivery means or pump. In turn, a tube does not apply the liquid to the surface being cleaned. Further, there is no conservation of cleaning fluid as obtained by the controlled application and wiping of the present invention.
Russian Patent 456608 does include same-side mounting of washing and wiping elements; however, it too lacks the structured elements which allow a uniform controlled application, removal and reuse of cleaning fluid as embodied within the present invention. Fluid is dispersed directly to a surface to be cleaned from the perforations on both sides of a stiffness rib. The Russian patent does not solve the problem of conserving fluid by teaching a device where fluid can be applied as needed, wiped off, and recollected within the washing element by synchronous motion of the device as taught by the present invention.
Thus, what is needed then is a cleaning apparatus having a self-contained liquid reservoir, a washing element and a wiping element, in which liquid is delivered to the washing element in a controlled and uniform manner and the washing and wiping elements are situated in a coincidentally spaced relation to one another such that a surface is cleaned by synchronous washing and wiping.
In view of the prior art as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the pertinent art how the needed cleaning apparatus could be provided.